Dark Intentions
by StuckAtHome
Summary: Rose feels the voices of the horrorterrors acting up again, yet she ignores them in order to go on a date with Kanaya. What could possibly go wrong?


Rose: be bored out of your mind  
>Is that not what you are currently doing? You are Rose Lalonde, and you're currently sitting in the common room, forced to listen to Dave's shitty don't really focus too much on Daves "sic beattsssss" but hes still there over exaggerating every movement as he gets into the music. Worse yet, his raps blatantly resemble those of Marky Marks. It doesnt matter. Both are equally shitty. You can't help but feel anxious. Kanaya's arranged for another meeting in two hours, you have no idea whats in store for you. You're not sure why but theres also a nagging pressure lodged right behind your eyes. Just wonderful.<br>Just then Karkat comes stampeding into the room, already enraged. You couldn't care to hear what he's saying even if you could focus. As Dave tries to fight off a barrage of groping, you escape.  
>You find yourself exploring the dim hallways with only the sound of your own footsteps to accompany you. You've become accustomed to the labyrinth since you first embarked it nearly a year ago. Its like a home away from home….really far away from home. Youre starting to notice your now meandering aimlessly. You've suddenly become…..disoriented. Just then you hear the tiny cryptic murmurs hidden deep in your mind. You ignore them. Most times if you ignore the whispering it goes away. Perhaps you'll just go wait at the rendezvous point for Kanaya. By the time she arrives the voices might die off.<br>You and Kanaya have claimed a room in the farthest reaches of the maze. Its not like theres not already an abundance of personal space on this ship, but its still one of your favorite places. It doesn't have too much to define it other than a small table and two chairs with your knitting supplies strewn about haphazardly. Its no bigger than perhaps maybe a sizable closet, possibly fitting four people at most. You admit, the room sounds mundane, but its who you share it with that makes it a slice of paradise. By paradise you mean slightly better than having Karkat and Dave breathing over your shoulder at all times, just to clarify.  
>As you approach your destination, the voices suddenly magnify, the clangor resonating in your skull. The sudden pressure knocks you down and you curl up into a fetal position to ease the pain. The murmurs soften almost immediately, but it takes you a moment to recover. Thank god the hallways are so dark, you'd hate to have prying eyes witness your throes of madness.<br>You finally arrive at the doorway, your steps rather sporadic. You feel so weak. You grip the doorway as if it were your final salvation.  
>"Oh Hello Rose" a familiar voice calls out.<br>You hadn't been expecting that at all. You can't help but let out a slight squeak. Dammit. Shes going to get a kick out of that. Her scintillating skin then illuminates, the room radiating with her aura. Just as you thought, shes staring at you with her little complacent smile. Its okay, you'll get her back.  
>" I Hadn't Expected Your Company So Soon."<br>You want to reply with some kind of witty comment but its almost as if your throat is closing in on itself. You only manage a low guttural growl.

Kanaya: be the jade blood  
>You are now Kanaya Maryam: slayer of evil and bad fashion. You sit ever so patiently, awaiting your dear matesprits arrival. Sure, shes not supposed to arrive in another hour or so ( as if time had any relevance out here) but the thought of Rose excites you. Not only is she an intellectual equal, but shes always so interesting. Of course she's always trying to play mind games on you, and truthfully it can get agitating at times, but it keeps you on your toes. Shes always so nonchalant, but you can see her studying you closely when she thinks you're not watching. You really do think highly of this girl, but you don't want to let her know how highly you think of her, no need to feed her already enormous hubris. You hope shes not off somewhere drinking another on of those vile human soporifics.<br>Your acute hearing picks up a less than delicate padding coming your way. It could be one of two things: A drunken Rose, or a mad hoofbeast . You wouldn't mind if it were some disoriented hoofbeast because you don't really appreciate Roses inebriated bantering.  
>Your nocturnal eyes catch Roses figure as she clamors in and grasps at the door frame. You can't tell if shes under the influence of liquor or if she's just tired. You offer her a curt greeting which you startle her with. You can't choke back a chuckle. You glow so that she may clearly see you. She tries to cover up by quickly composing herself.<br>You decide thats enough passive aggressive attacking for now and you pull the chair out beside you and offer her an inviting glance. Her eyes are dazed. She just stands there, still hugging the door frame. That's….rather odd. Her eyes gain awareness once again and she curtly sits down next to you. In your peripheral vision you see Rose now fixedly staring at the wall. You turn towards her and give her a small smile trying to conceal your concern. She doesn't reciprocate. "Rose?" your voice resonates throughout the room. She doesn't respond. Your hand hesitantly plants itself on her shoulder. Shes tense. Extremely so.

Rose: snap out of it  
>You come back into reality, but only momentarily. The voices had now returned and in tremendous force. The six foot walk to the chair was nearly a herculean feat. Her presence is warm, but its quickly drowned out by the desperate muttering of archaic beasts. Her voice is little more than the ever present ringing in one's ear. It sounds as if you're underwater but in this metaphor, the ocean is all the horrorterrors imprisoned in your puny body. You can feel a slight pressure on your shoulder. Its Kanaya. Of course it is.<br>You're scared. Youre scared of yourself, of what you could do, of what these voices could make you do. You try to hide your fear but you have a feeling Kanaya knows. Damn her. You manage to turn your rigid neck towards Kanaya, shes already facing you. She's anxious. You suddenly bury your head into her chest and wrap your arms loosely around her neck. Her arms experimentally plant themselves gingerly around your torso, then find firmer grip around your shoulders. You can feel her hands fiddling with your hair. If you had the energy, you'd make fun of her for being so motherly.  
>The voices are now vehemently attacking you. To anyones ear, they would sound like ceaseless garbles of incoherent phonemes, but to you, you can understand every single sadistic command that they bequeath upon you. Normally the incessant muttering does little harm, but this time their words are especially vitriolic. It now occurs to you that it wouldn't be long before you became a doll to the dark gods, that you need to get away from the object of their torment. Your body involuntarily shudders at each new evil thought. You can feel Kanaya trying to stifle your convulsions. Your breathing is now fast and shallow, your eyes are refusing to stay focused. You can feel her huff in frustration against your cheek.<br>Kanaya pushes you away, shes studying you at arms length. Her lips are moving but her voice is lost in the void. She appears flustered, somewhat embarrassed. You would give anything to know what shes saying.

Kanaya: comfort Rose  
>Youre trying. Shes sitting awkwardly cradled against you. She seems...off. Thats an understatement of course. Normally, she would dish out a couple of snarky comments to which you would rebut at then she'd give you her wry little smirk and you'd both laugh and talk about whatever came up next. Now….Rose seems especially lethargic. Her faltering breath feels weak between your collarbones. You could feel her rapid heartbeat through her shirt...its rather provoking but you can handle yourself. At this moment Roses demeanor is very unsettling. You hold her head gently between your hands, her brow is furrowed. Shes either deep in thought or aggravated. What have you done wrong? Then it occurs to you….you're such a dolt sometimes. Last time the two of you had met...well…..you'd tested the waters.<br>"Rose, Oh My...Last Weeks Events…" You can't look her in the eyes anymore. Your eyes fall to the space between the two of you. "I Didn't...Harm You Did I?" You swallow your pride and manage to look her in the eyes again. You can feel your cheeks burn, you feel so stupid to have asked such a question. Yet she still doesn't respond. You can't help but to get agitated. If you are to console her, shouldn't she have the courtesy to tell you what's wrong?! Her eyes gain lucidity again.

Rose: abscond  
>You have to get away from Kanaya. Immediately. Your toes are now moving involuntarily. You feel a numbing sensation start to encompass your calves. Theres very little time before you're enveloped by the influence of the grimdark. Kanaya has a sturdy grip on your shoulders and she looks intent on getting answers from you.<br>"Rose, You Are Being Rather Rude-"  
>"Kanaya, Im sorry, I have to go." Its a miracle you're able to even speak at the moment. Her grip on you becomes more adamant.<br>"No, If You Have A Problem Then We Must Converse Over It."  
>Your entire abdomen is numb. You're too late.<br>"...Please...Kanaya..?" Your voice is barely audible.  
>Kanaya's glare softens, she's still angry, but even more worried now. You hadn't anticipated the rate at which your body was being consumed. You can't stand up. Your chest tightens with someone elses giddy anticipation. You find yourself being coddled by Kanaya again.<br>"Im So Sorry Rose."  
>The only thing you can offer back is another growl.<p>

Kanaya: interrogate Rose  
>Rose isn't being receptive at all. Its incredibly infuriating. She pushes away from you and tries to get up but you pull her back in. You can't let her leave. You won't let her leave. You need to work out any issues she may have. Your grip on her tightens. She looks you in the eyes again. She appears...so desperate. Youve never seen her like this. Her voice is little more than a breath. You feel terrible for being so rigid. The maternal instincts intrinsic to those of your blood caste tell you to coddle her, so thats exactly what you do. You whisper an apology into her ear.<br>Rose manages to flummox you yet again. She growls like a feral denizen. You can feel her lithe fingers bunch up on your back. Shes shifting anxiously on your lap. Her head is still tucked under your own and you can feel her breath quickening. Her legs are now clasped tightly around your own. You try to suppress her as she goes through another round of spasms.

Rose: resist the horrorterrors  
>At this point you are, excuse the french: fucked. You have no power in your own body anymore. You have little more than an omniscient view to what what "you" decide to do to Kanaya. She tries to stifle you as he dark gods take over and begin to dictate her fate. You can scream all you want but its inaudible and in vain. You are amongst an ocean of consciences. You can barely discern your own thoughts from the millions of others. Quite frankly, its overwhelming. You want Kanaya to save you and comfort you , but you've failed to do the same for her. Now shes at your mercy. The many voices don't really have varying desires, the gist of them crave torture.<br>You don't really feel the world around you anymore. Youre almost completely numb. Youre forced to watch yourself come face to face with your girlfriend then bite her lip. Shes confused and tries to push you away, you pull back in with a violent kiss. Teeth clash and bodies tremble. Her polite requests are quenched by your tongue, forcing its way down her throat. This is both humiliating and horrifying to watch.

Kanaya: be perplexed  
>Rose suddenly looks back up at you. You give her a reassuring smile. She then cranes her neck up….and bites your lips. The jolt of pain shoots down your spine. This is crazy, its as if her sanity just dissipated. You try to push her away but she closes the space with a frenzied kiss. Your incisor catches on her lip and cuts it open. The taste of her blood is dizzying, but you must control yourself. The chair is shaking wildly, it might give out at any moment. It seems as if Roses goal is to push you over the edge both literally and figuratively. Her tongues ventures deep into your mouth and intertwines with yours in a twisted ballet. More blood gets on your lips….it's maddening. Rose would never provoke you like this. You don't know if you should play along, maybe Rose will get bored and stop? Or maybe you're experiencing human hormones at work?<br>Her nails are really digging into your back and its starting to get painful. You let out a small whimper once of her hands scrape over your wound. Theres definately going to be welts covering your back, maybe even some drawn blood. The situation strikes you as odd but….you're starting to like the pain. No, how dare you like this debauchery. This is debased….its so….impetuous...its so triggering. It seems so soon though, so inappropriate. It was only days ago that you awkwardly explored the evolutionary divide, even then intimacy is still a daunting prospect to you. Apparently Rose lost her passive demeanor...its more aggressive...more like that of a kismesis. Does she hate you now? Are you now in a black quadrant? Perhaps you're over analyzing…  
>Now you really need to talk to Rose. The worry is eating you alive. You can now feel a small burning in your abdomen. You try to remain in control. Rose is still deep in her throat, your tongues violently thrashing. You try to push her back. She resists your force with ease. In fact, shes overpowering you. Impossible. Shes exponentially stronger than you now. Now that you look closer, you see the reason for Roses behaviour. You're scared.<p>

Rose: go grimdark  
>You watch your skin slowly take on a monochrome hue, your normally vibrant lavender eyes are now milky and glowing. Your blonde hair is now bleach white. There's now a black aura emanating from your body exerting itself throughout the space surrounding you. Worse yet, you pull away and let Kanaya watch as you become subject to an enigmatic beings influence. Her face is frozen in terror. You relish her fear like a wolf toying with a small lamb. Your lips twist into a morbid smile. You see her chest rise and fall quickly, she's panicking. Her wide eyes are interlocked with your own impassive stare. She then begins to fight back. Shes struggling. Shes struggling and you like it.<br>Your smile widens as if you were some kind of demented child whose trick has come to full fruition. This only ignites Kanayas panic even more. You stand up, bringing Kanaya up with you. Even though shes taller than you, and generally stronger than you, your strength is now leagues above hers. You pull her in, another violent kiss. You hold her against yourself with one hand while the other finds itself at the clasp to her skirt, you begin pulling frantically. Her resistance is futile. Shes now scratching at you. Her nails drive deep into your shoulders and you can feel the ghost of pain. It infuriates you. It only encourages you further.  
>She actually managed to work one hand onto your clavicle and push you back. Your power has been challenged. Your hand finds its way to her throat and you push her towards the far wall. The tables and chairs were mere obstacles that you charged through with ease. Kanaya would have fallen if you didn't have such a firm grip on her neck. Now you have her pinned against the wall. She lets out a small gasp as she hits the wall. She should know that her reactions only provoke you.<p>

Kanaya: what's happening?  
>You can't help but be fascinated by the change Rose is going through right in front of her very eyes. its horrible, yet so must be what John refers to as "Grimdark". Her hair and clothes undulate with a dark aura, her skin seems to consume the light you emit, her eyes are intense, her lips are still curved in a wry smirk. You don't know what to feel right now. Your somersaulting through a myriad of emotions, desire and fear being the most predominant. What a volatile mix. Her eyes are searing into your own and you can't help but squirm in her grip. She stands up and pulls you with her. She kisses you yet again, teasing you with her own blood stained lips. Oh god…. you feel your self control slowly deteriorate with each taste you get. Her hands are clumsily toying with your skirt, you drive your nails into her shoulders. She won't relent. You want the upper hand.<br>You drive one hand hard under her oxygen chute and push her away. In this state, Rose is extremely irate. She grabs you by the throat and pushes you to the opposite wall. The hard impact forces air out of you once you hit the wall. Roses hands are at your hips, holding you in place. She looks you in the eyes again. You try to cover your fear with false bravado. She chuckles, she knows you're bluffing and she likes it. She suddenly bites your neck. Your body shudders at the new sensation. You try to choke back a shriek but you cant. If her teeth were slightly sharper she'd definitely be breaking skin.  
>You want to retaliate but at the same time Rose is still in there and you'd hate to hurt her. You can put up with the torture, after all trolls were made resilient for such frail little body couldn't possibly put up with the same amount of abuse. Still, you scratch at her, hopefully you don't break skin.<br>Rose now turns her attention to your skirt again. Apparently logic goes away along with self control because shes still forcefully tugging at the simple contraption. You bring an arm off her shoulder to help her but she grabs you by the wrist and pins your arm above your head. As you watch Rose now single handedly work at your skirt you feel the tiny ember in your gut now spread throughout your body. It ebbs and undulates through every inch of your being and its driving you insane. You sigh in frustration as she takes her sweet time.

Rose: watch intently  
>This is unbelievable. Lost amongst a thousand consciences you can't control anything that's happening. Youre at least happy that whatevers predominantly controlling you isn't especially violent compared to many of the others. However, this is somewhat violating to watch. Why has Kanaya stopped fighting back? Oh god...how will you ever look her in the eyes after this.<br>You have to admit, the faces she's currently making are...delicious. You love toying with her, sometimes even evoking a light blush from her but now you have her completely wrapped around your fingertips. The taste of your own blood is maddening. You clench your mouth around her throat. She shudders. It is however less indulgent to watch as your hands are relentlessly tearing at her skirt, it is taking you forever to get it of where it should only take seconds at most. You know this for a fact. You have to say Kanaya is tough. You can see a green substance caked up beneath your nails, which you can only speculate to be her blood. Youre definitely bruising her throat at the moment.  
>With one final inglorious gesture, you rip her skirt off and throw it across the room. It looks like shes been waiting for you for a while, theres a greenish tinge thats permeated throughout her lace panties. You can feel her humming with approbation, it resonates throughout your mouth. You release her throat. Her stare is intense.<p>

Kanaya: become exposed  
>Its with jubilation you realize that there is now cloying air between your legs. Rose ceases biting you and looks you in the eyes. That smile again. You can't decide if you like it or not. Youre too focused on her face to see her hand rest right under your nook. Your fingers dig into her shoulders in anticipation and you brace yourself for a sensation...that never comes. You hadn't realized you were holding your breath. Rose digs her nails deeper into your thigh until you look back up at her. She's glaring at you, antagonizing you. Two can play at that game. You won't give her the liberty of watching you squirm if she won't give you what you want. No, need. You look away to a far corner, refusing to make eye contact.<br>You can hear an ominous growl. That really pissed her off. Her nails puncture your thigh and it sends a deep agony up your spine. You can't stifle the sharp chirp. Her free hand places an extreme pressure just under your jaw and you're forced to face her again. She gives you a single firm rub and you can feel yourself become engulfed by the inferno inside of you. Roses aura now shifts excitedly and her eyes glow brighter than your skin. She leaves her hand resting but a purrbeasts whisker from where you need her most. You groan loudly in frustration. She now teases you with a smaller rub and your back involuntarily presses inwards, bringing your hips even deeper into hers. The fire in her eyes dance with glee.

Rose: toy with Kanaya  
>The voices are unbelievably rowdy at this point. Kanayas unravelling is exciting them. You can't help but to watch yourself. You'd never quite imagined Kanaya in a situation like this. Usually eloquent and obsessed with keeping her composure, shes now rebellious and restless. You'd be lying if you said you didn't like it. You can see her lips purse, probably emitting a few small moans. You notice that she has your blood on her lips.<br>Your hand finds its way between her legs. You rest less than an inch from where she wants you most. The heat must be intense down there because even you can feel it in your numbed state. You can't decide if its someone elses yearning or yours. No, its definitely the latter. Her nails are biting into your shoulders, shes waiting for something. Let her wait. You can feel her let out an indignant huff. She looks in the eyes with such an intensity. She then defiantly turns away from you which for some reason irritates you.  
>You grab her by the throat, pressing your thumb in the soft spot just under her ear until she looks back at you. You give her what she wants. Her face contorts with the tiny taste of ecstasy. Her body presses even farther into yours. You use your body to pin her to the wall as your hands find their way to the hem of her shirt. This time you let her assist you in disrobing her. After shes nearly completely bare, you grab her curved horn and bring her face closer to yours. You lick your own blood off her lips and you can feel her humming with approbation.<br>Her skin is incredibly bright. Incredibly bright and infuriating. You press your fingers into her through the clothe and she grips you even tighter. You can feel her warm breath in your ear and it sends an irritating sensation down your spine. You press into her harder and she sharply exhales. Her nails are digging into your back and her teeth are scraping your shoulder, You like it.

Kanaya: be ravaged  
>Rose has you powerless, you're pinned against the cold metal wall. You feel your skin cringing at the cold touch of alloy. Her hand slithers behind your back. She moves ever so slow, relishing your anxious movements. You can't help it, you can't stay still. Your entire body shudders at every touch. She finally makes it to your bra strap, and this time doesn't bother playing with such frivolous contraptions. No, she just rips it off. You're even more exposed to the cold air, your nipples are erect. She doesn't waste a minute. She goes in to suckle. You shove the knuckle of the index finger into your mouth as your body quakes. She begins to lightly nibble which sends electricity throughout the entirety of your body.<br>Your knees are starting to buckle from under you. She can feel you faltering and turns her attention away from your breasts. With her free hand, she grabs at your outer thigh and thrusts it upwards, knocking you off balance. Your grip tightens around her neck. She then takes your other leg by the knee and pulls upwards. You're forced to wrap your legs around her torso to keep yourself upright. She pushes you harder against the wall, which, in turn, makes you press harder into her. You can't believe she's actually able to hold you up, she doesn't even appear strained. Her hand finds its way down your underwear this time and she thrusts a single finger into you. You tremor in her grasps, a low sigh escapes your mouth. Her finger gently quivers inside of you, scraping against your sensitive ridges.  
>It suddenly becomes apparent that you have yet to return the favor. You take one hand off her shoulder and slowly make your way to where your bodies meet. As your hand makes its way under her dress she thrusts especially hard this time and you quiver hard. You keep going, determined to reciprocate. She then grabs your forearm and pushes it away. She implements a second finger, and her teasing is now turning into a rhythmic pumping. You crane your neck and breathe heavily. She jams two fingers into your mouth and you bite down instinctively. Your mouth is rewarded with the sweet taste of her blood.<p>

Rose: drive Kanaya to the edge  
>Thats what you're doing right now,is it not? You're tired of playing games, you're ready to get to the real fun. Your hand finds its way around her back and you find her bra strap. You don't want to wait another minute. You rip it off. You stare at her chest. No, her breasts aren't the largest, but they're perfect for you. Her nipples are erect, whether its due to the cold or the arousal, you don't care, you just want to taste them. You clamp your mouth on one of them, wrapping your tongue around her nipple. You can feel her jolt and her breath become heavier. You then nip at it, and hear her muffled moans from above you. She suddenly feels unbalanced. You take it upon yourself to rectify her. You forcefully grab each of her legs and she wraps herself around you. You can feel her warmth around your hips. Its invigorating.<br>Your hand makes its maiden voyage into unexplored territories. Its extremely warm in her underwear. Warm and slick. You experimentally push a finger into her. Her thighs tighten around you and her heels pull you closer to her. You keep wiggling your finger and scraping the ridges inside of her. You can feel her release a soft exhale.  
>Her hands are now venturing towards your nether region. As she comes close, you push your finger deeper into her. This distracts her, but only momentarily. Her hand is persistent, but you grab her and throw her arm away. You add another finger you develop a steady rhythm. Slow, but it'll keep her on edge. Just the way you like bends her neck to let out another series of breathless gasps. Its rather antagonizing actually. You shove two of your digits into her mouth to shut her up. She bites your knuckles and you can feel her tongue work away at your wound. She slurps your blood hungrily. You can feel the slightest twinge of pain as she does this. Its maddening. You then shove your fingers as far as they can go and she bites down harder. Well that was counterproductive.<br>You pick up your pace, now pumping with a slight speed. Her stifled gasping matches your tempo. You begin shifting your fingers around in her mouth until it becomes too uncomfortable for her. She finally, and reluctantly let you retract your bloody digits. She slipped in a couple of desperate licks before you could fully exit her hazardous mouth. Her eyes stare into yours, pleading. Shes so hungry. However, you want to deprave her, make her need you more. Its all a sordid little game. "R...Rose.." her voice is hoarse and breathy. "...Har…..Harder" The part of you that is still you wants to say something along the lines of " Oh, of course princess, your wish is my command." All you do however, is offer her a shark like smile. You push as far as you can go into her, and add a third finger for good measure.

Kanaya: feed the flame  
>Roses fingers release the sweet vivid elixir into your mouth. The blood mixes with your saliva and disperses itself across your palate. Your hunger cannot be satiated at this point. You can feel your nutrition sac twist in on itself, finally being filled again. The euphoria doesn't last forever though. Roses fingers are now growing antsy and are convulsing violently. They force themselves to the back of your throat and you gag. Her fingers retreat and you try to lap up as much blood as you can before she liberates her fingers from your maw.<br>You can feel her fingers now speed up. Its exhilarating, but still not enough. Your body sways with her thrusts, trying to milk every bit of pleasure out of it as you can. Shes still denying you the full experience. You find yourself begging with her. She gives you a wretched smile before she goes full force. Your entire body is upheaved and you let out a sharp whimper. She now has a third finger controlling you, the sensation teetering between pleasurable and painful. Shes now pumping at a faster rate and you can feel yourself become nearly encompassed in a thrumming fire. You can feel your body start to cease up. You're almost there.

Rose: take her there  
>There? Wheres there? Is "there" a tangible location? Oh shit, those were definitely your thoughts. The grimdark is receding. Not exactly the ideal situation to be left to. Your senses are returning and you can feel a very ardent stinging in your back and shoulders. You have blood drying on your chin, and oh yeah, your knuckles deep in your alien girlfriend. You can't control your limbs yet, but you wouldn't know what to do even if you could.<br>You can feel her body tense up against yours. Her thighs and legs are trying to pull you in as much as she can. Her panting is just audible, but you can definitely feel it. This would all be very appealing to you if you could have done this under your own will, and maybe even at a later time. Theres no time to worry about that now though, because shes about to blow. Her body is now undergoing a series of paroxysms and she doesn't even try to muffle his moan this time. Its loud and it reverberates throughout the room. One last sadistic command goes through your mind as you press a thumb firmly into the wound in her abdomen. Her voice raises an octave once she registers the pain. Then, just becomes lethargic, her body loosely draped over yours.

Horrible timing. Horrible, horrible timing. You feel the last of the whispers dissipate back into the farthest crevices of your mind and you too feel incredibly weak. You slowly lower Kanaya and yourself to the cold floor. The ashen hue of your skin retreat, only to reveal your flushed cheeks. You try to avoid looking at Kanayas overly-exposed body. Its so hard to resist, but you manage. You try to maintain sangfroid, however your profuse blushing betrays your composure.

Kanaya: do the thing  
>Thats a crass way of putting it, but you go through with it pull Rose so close, you can feel her bones through her shirt. You grip onto anything, your body suddenly slipping from your control. Its divine. Your body is tingling with sensation and it feels amazing. Your thoughts become incoherent babbling, thats all that comes out of your mouth. Just before the euphoria dissipates, Rose drives her thumb directly into the hole in your torso. You keel over at the contradicting sensations. Your voice raises all at once. Then its over. The feeling sinks away into the dark corridors beyond the room.<br>You notices Roses aura is also weakening. The energy that once surrounded her had abandoned her, as did her energy. She slides down to the ground so delicately, and you follow her lead. Her eyes gain lucidity and her normal coloration returns. Well not so normal, you've never seen Rose so red in the face. You'd smile if you had the energy to. Or if it were even appropriate timing. You don't want to embarrass Rose any more, or yourself for that matter, so you look away. You feel fabric brush up on you and you see Rose trying to hand you a blanket, except shes also facing the opposite direction. You realize you were sitting there nearly completely naked mere feet from Rose and your skin burns brighter.

Rose: stop being awkward  
>You're trying, you're not exactly acclimated to these kind of things. You try to covertly examine the glowing troll. Kanaya only sits next to you, propped up against the cold wall. Her breathing is still a little abnormal but shes getting it back. Shes looking up at a distant corner. She looks sheepish. You'd tease her for it if you weren't under the same circumstances. You feel a half made blanket beside you and hand it to her while avoiding eyes contact. Upon closer examination you notice that one of your hands are nearly completely covered in a an unctuous green fluid. Oh my god. You can feel your face burn even brighter. In fact, you might just glow even more than Kanaya, and at the moment she looks like christmas tree..but more naked.<p>

Minutes go by...neither of you can even squeeze out a word. This is horrible. You can see so many bite marks and bruises peppering her skin through your peripheral vision. What have you done?! You're trying to maintain your equanimity, but you're starting to panic. You suddenly wish you had a couple of bottles of cheap alcohol. Sure it turns you into a rambling drunk, but its better than feeling this uncomfortable. Finally, you decide its time you speak up.

Kanaya: cover yourself  
>Your mind is starting to form coherent thoughts You take the blanket from Rose cover yourself. You can see her eyes secretly scour your body. You pull the blanket in closer. Is kind of funny though. Youve never seen Rose this flustered. Shes trying to act unaffected but the strong blush says otherwise.<br>Time passes by slowly, neither of you can face one another. Every second feels like its dragging onto an eternity. You don't know what's going to happen anymore. Concern drives into you again. You feel like if you open your mouth you might go off rambling. Your fingers tinker with the frayed ends of the blanket impatiently. Finally Rose breaks the silence.  
>" I always knew you were into weird things."<br>Oh no, shes already goading. You prepare yourself for another handful of backhanded compliments and double entendres.


End file.
